


Сны, в которых я умираю

by DevilSoul, fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ментальный сэлфхарм, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасённый Кайло решается на отчаянную меру. Чтобы избежать гнева Сноука, он наказывает себя сам, выжигая собственный разум.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны, в которых я умираю

Кайло открывает глаза. Ремни кресла перетягивают грудь. Он смаргивает влагу с ресниц: талый снег или слёзы, — ему всё равно. В теле — боль. В разуме — хаос. Чужие мысли мечутся в голове: стоны, просьбы о помощи, резкие приказы, громкие обещания “выбраться” и шёпот тихого смирения. База Старкиллер — искусственно созданный планетоид — не связана с Силой, но всё равно плачет. Тысячью голосов людей, что остались там, внизу. Кайло чувствует их страх и боль. Ослабленный, он ощущает их слишком остро. Гул нарастает. Эхо приказов раздаётся совсем рядом и так бесконечно далеко. Его успели спасти. Только зачем? Он потерял всё: карту, пленницу, меч. Убил отца, но всё равно подвёл учителя. Не оправдал ожиданий. Тело прошивает новым болезненным спазмом. Шаттл вибрирует, уходя в гипер-прыжок. Кайло закрывает глаза, ослеплённый взрывом, которого не видит. Голоса замолкают. Струна, натянутая до предела, лопается с пронзительным звоном. Кайло подавляет стон и вдыхает чуть глубже: нос тут же забивает запах гари. На его плечо, не задевая рану, ложится чья-то рука. Слабо сдавливает, привлекая внимание и заставляя открыть глаза.  
  
— Рен, вы сможете идти? — лицо Хакса — восковая маска: бледная и безэмоциональная. — Мои люди помогут вам добраться до медицинского отсека.  
  
Кайло вжимается в кресло, упираясь ногами и вцепляясь в подлокотники.  
  
— Нет, — голос дрожит. — Нет!  
  
Он должен чувствовать боль: черпать из неё Силу для завершения обучения. Думать только о ней, внешней, чтобы не поглотила внутренняя. Кайло пытается сбросить руку. Ему не нужно влезать в голову к Хаксу, чтобы _услышать_. Застывшее лицо — обманка, под ней — коктейль из клокочущей злости и разочарования. От Хакса идёт непрерывный поток информации: оценка ущерба, поступившие отчёты, оружие, люди, сухие цифры статистики, ещё не озвученные приказы, Сноук.  
  
— Нет, — слабо выдыхает Кайло и мечется, как в бреду.  
  
Хакс неосознанно давит эмоциями. Чем больше сдерживается, тем сильнее отдача. «Сноук убьёт нас», — паническая мысль. Одна на двоих, как и последующая участь. Хакс отпускает плечо и коротко замахивается. Кайло прикрывает глаза, ожидая удара, и вздрагивает от звука треснувшего края панели. Он моргает и уже открывает рот, когда Хакс меняется в лице: сведенные брови, сжатые губы, напряжённая челюсть.  
  
— Возьмите себя в руки, Рен, — шипит Хакс, не убирая кулак с панели. — Мне приказано доставить вас к Верховному лидеру. И вы сейчас же отправитесь в медицинский отсек, хотите вы того или нет.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Кайло смотрит на него с вызовом. В голове проносятся тысячи вариантов, чем закончится их отчёт Верховному лидеру. И они совсем не нравятся Кайло. Ни один из них.  
  
— Я не собираюсь тащить вас до Сноука, — раздражённо выплёвывает Хакс.  
  
— Вам придётся, — выдыхает Кайло, полностью успокаиваясь, и расслабляется: он больше не держит мёртвой хваткой кресло, голова падает на грудь. Знание, что делать, появляется в один миг. Шанс есть. Только вот цена.  
  
— Вы…  
  
Он не видит Хакса. Под закрытыми веками вспыхивают первые искры. Главное — найти грань. Баланс, которого никак не получалось достичь. Теперь это не Сила, а чистый разум. Шанс-шанс-шанс. Жар пульсирует от затылка до лба. Кайло стонет, когда его берут за плечи.  
  
— Вам придётся, — цедит он через сжатые зубы. — Потому что сейчас я сделаю это.  
  
Кайло открывает глаза и в последний момент ловит взгляд Хакса. Злой и растерянный.  
  
— Что? Рен!  
  
Дальше — огненная пелена и рокот тысячи мыслей, образов и воспоминаний, сжигаемых Силой. Кайло кричит громко, почти рвёт связки, но это несравнимо с тем, как плавится мозг изнутри.  
  
— Рен! — мелькает на границе. Той самой, которая так необходима. Он сможет. Справится. У них будет шанс.  
  
«Спасибо».  
  
Кайло накрывает блаженная темнота.  
  


***

  
— Пришли в себя? — чужой голос вырывает его из полусна. — Мы совершим посадку через час. И…  
  
— Кто вы? — хрипло и слабо. Горло дерёт от надсадного кашля. Он подгибает колени к груди, сворачиваясь на узкой койке, и дышать становится легче.  
  
— Генерал Хакс, — отвечает кто-то с заминкой.  
  
— Хакс, а я… — он задумывается. А правда, кто?  
  
Он скользит языком по пересохшим губам и закрывает рот, хмурясь. Лицо неприятно тянет: он трогает неровные края кожи под самым глазом и ведёт ниже. Выглядит, должно быть, скверно. Пальцы скользят по чему-то вязкому. Он отнимает их от лица и растирает между ними прозрачный гель. «Бакта», — мелькает на границе сознания.  
  
— Рен?  
  
— Это ваше имя? — он поднимает глаза и внимательно осматривает стоящего рядом мужчину: рыжие волосы в лёгком беспорядке, на форме — пятна засохшей крови, руки в перчатках сжимают планшет. «Датапад», — поправляет он сам себя.  
  
Названия и образы приходят с опозданием. Человек ему знаком. Возможно.  
  
— Оно ваше, — пауза. — Кайло Рен.  
  
— Странно звучит. Кайло Рен, — он медленно перекатывает слова на языке, пробует имя на вкус. Оно отдаёт горечью.  
  
— Вы шутите? — Хакс подходит вплотную, упираясь ногами в край койки. Откладывает датапад на тумбу и смотрит сверху вниз с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением лица.  
  
— Нисколько. У меня болит голова и… всё остальное, — он ложится ровнее, конечности слушаются плохо, его подташнивает. — Я был ранен?  
  
— Да, — Хакс возвращает контроль, его голос звучит чётче. — У вас сильные ожоги, порваны связки на руке. И… вы ничего не помните?  
  
— Нет, — тело ломит, веки закрываются сами собой. Ему необходим сон. Но он пересиливает это желание. Ему кажется важным закончить разговор с Хаксом.  
  
— В какой организации вы состоите?  
  
— Судя по полученным травмам — в военной?  
  
— Семья?  
  
Он прислушивается к себе. Пустота и отголосок прежней пульсации в мозгу.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Он точно убьёт нас, — Хакс давит кончиками пальцев на сомкнутые веки и мгновение спустя убирает руку.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Верховный лидер Сноук.  
  
— Хм. Я что-то чувствую. — Хакс тянется за датападом, но замирает. — Едва уловимо. Не страх — что-то очень близкое, но нет.  
  
— Вы тот, — начинает он осторожно, — кто чувствителен к Силе. Вы его ученик. Магистр Ордена Рен.  
  
Ни одна фраза не отзывается ничем, кроме фоновой волны глухого раздражения.  
  
— Как я мог это забыть?  
  
— Вы идиот, Рен, — Хакс склоняется над ним так, что прядь волос спадает на лоб. Её хочется убрать, она выглядит чужеродно на этой бледной коже. — Вы подписали нам смертный приговор.  
  
— Я бы не стал поступать так глупо, — его затапливает какая-то детская обида. Будто ему важно мнение этого человека.  
  
— Вы так уже сделали.  
  
— Я помню, — возражает он, и Хакс тут же напрягается, — лес. И снег. Много белого снега и два плазменных клинка. Я воин?  
  
— Можно и так сказать.  
  
— А ещё… вас. Вы пришли за мной и спасли.  
  
— Это был приказ Верховного лидера. Вы нужны ему для завершения обучения.  
  
— Значит, я не мог так подставиться.  
  
— Как видите.  
  
— У меня был план.  
  
— Но вы его не помните.  
  
Он хмурится.  
  
— Это бесполезно. Вы, — Хакс вдруг выдыхает и не сдерживает истеричного смешка. — Удивительно, вы смогли сделать ещё хуже.  
  
Повисает молчание. Через минуту Хакс коротко кивает, дёргает плечом и разворачивается к выходу.  
  
— Спасибо, — доносится ему вслед.  
  
— За что? — Хакс останавливается у самой двери и смотрит на него через плечо.  
  
— За то, что вытащили меня.  
  
— Это был всего лишь приказ. Вы даже не помните меня, Рен.  
  
— Помню, — проговаривает он твёрдо. — Вы вернулись за мной. Разве этого знать не достаточно?  
  
Хакс отворачивается и быстро выходит.  
  


***

  
Сноук в ярости. Сила всё ещё с Кайло. Живая и спокойная. Он ощущает её ровным потоком, омывающим тело и разум. Он не помнит, как ей управлять, но обязательно научится вновь. Верховный лидер поднимается с трона на словах о гармонии. Кайло понимает, что сейчас ближе к Вселенной, нежели к учителю. Последнего, судя по импульсу концентрированного гнева, это расстраивает. Кайло еле держится на ногах от слабости. Хакс стоит рядом, почти касаясь плечом. Это внезапно придаёт сил. Они со Сноуком говорят о какой-то базе Старкиллер, о девчонке с Джакку, утерянной карте, упущенном шансе и некомпетентности.  
  
Генерал бледнеет всё больше, но выправка остаётся идеальной. А потом Верховный лидер возвращается к Кайло. Чужая Сила скользит в истерзанный разум, но режется об острые края выдранных воспоминаний. Сноук заверяет, что хочет помочь и ему можно довериться, ведь он учитель и наставник. Кайло ловит взгляд Хакса и после едва заметного кивка изгоняет все сомнения прочь, снимая барьеры. Его память похожа на древний склеп: каждое событие зарыто глубоко внутри, но стоит добраться до него, вытащить на поверхность и взломать крышку, как оно тут же рассыпается пылью. Он не сопротивляется, но в какой-то момент Сноук переходит границу, и Кайло теряет сознание.  
  
Запах антисептика и яркий свет заставляют открыть глаза. Очередной медицинский отсек: только койка шире и само помещение более просторно. Мерный писк приборов нервирует. Кайло сглатывает горькую слюну и поднимается, но к нему в ту же секунду спешит дроид. Сначала просит лечь обратно, затем перечисляет полученные травмы и давит механической рукой на грудь так, чтобы не задеть бинты. Кайло неохотно подчиняется и слушает вибрирующий голос с закрытыми глазами. Мысли заторможенные, вязкие. Он почти не чувствует тела. Сколько же в нём обезболивающего? И куда он хотел идти? Обратно к Сноуку или искать генерала? Хакс. Кайло чудятся рыжие волосы, что касаются щеки.  
  
Он сворачивается на боку и восстанавливает последовательность событий. Что делать дальше? Он выжег память. Для чего? Раз Сноук был так недоволен, почему не убил сразу? Со слов дроида, Кайло пробыл в бакта-камере почти сутки. Значит, в ближайшее время он нужен живым. Именно он.  
  
— Хакс! — Кайло подскакивает. Трубки, что тянутся к венам, выскальзывают из креплений.  
  
— Лорд Рен, — причитает дроид, кружась рядом, — вернитесь, пожалуйста, на место.  
  
— Мне нужен Хакс.  
  
— Вернитесь, — вторит он, и Кайло отбивается рукой. Удар слабый, но вмятина на обшивке остаётся глубокая. Дроид мигает кнопками и замолкает, потухнув.  
  
Кайло проходит два отсека, прежде чем его останавливает охрана. Он спрашивает, где найти Хакса, и, не дождавшись ответа, отшвыривает их к стенам, не нанося особого ущерба. Он не приказывает Силе. Она сама невидимым потоком ластится под ладонью. На пороге третьего отсека, ещё в коридоре, два ряда штурмовиков преграждают путь и активируют бластеры. Их останавливает взмах руки, затянутой в кожаную перчатку, и приказ:  
  
— Отставить. Вы свободны.  
  
Хакс ждёт, пока они уберут оружие и уйдут, и только потом обращает внимание на Кайло:  
  
— Почему вы не в палате?  
  
— Я беспокоился о вас, — он так и стоит, застывший, осматривая Хакса: чистая форма, идеально приглаженные волосы и тёмные круги под глазами.  
  
— Неожиданно, — отзывается Хакс, подходя ближе. — Но поверьте, Рен, я в силах позаботиться о себе сам.  
  
— Верховный лидер, — начинает Кайло. — Я думал, он может, — долгая пауза, — что-то сделать.  
  
— Он мог, — кивает Хакс. — Но сейчас у Первого Ордена слишком мало средств, чтобы разбрасываться сотрудниками.  
  
Кайло переступает босыми ногами и обхватывает перебинтованный торс одной рукой. Хакс выдыхает:  
  
— Вы даже в таком состоянии способны доставить неудобства, — складка залегает между бровей. — Вам холодно?  
  
Кайло отрицательно качает головой. Вокруг пахнет почти свежо. Больше открытого пространства, больше свободы. Едва различимый гул двигателей непонятным образом успокаивает.  
  
— Я бы проводил вас до палаты, но вы оторвали меня от дел.  
  
— Вы зайдёте?  
  
— Вечером, когда закончится смена. И вы больше не покинете палату. Договорились?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда до вечера, Рен.  
  
— До вечера.  
  
Кайло ощущает взгляд Хакса до тех пор, пока не скрывается за поворотом.  
  


***

  
Хакс изредка навещает его, спрашивает медиков о состоянии здоровья и почти сразу уходит. Кайло внимательно наблюдает. Ни одной случайной эмоции или личной заинтересованности, выставленной напоказ. Кайло скучно, а Хакс интересный. И он пытается разговорить генерала в их короткие встречи. Пока безуспешно.  
  
Тревожное поведение медиков раздражает. Как и бездействие. Кайло почти каждую ночь снится, как он умирает всеми возможными способами. Но после этих снов он не просыпается в холодном поту. Ему безразлично. Странное равнодушие сопровождает каждое утро. Какие-то из снов чересчур реальны. Это единственное, что связывает его с прошлым. Будущее — неизвестно. Настоящее — восстановление ран и редкие посещения Хакса. Он ждёт их с нетерпением, готовит вопросы заранее и пытается предугадать чужую реакцию. Хакс сначала отказывается задерживаться для беседы. Кайло хочет и не хочет знать о себе «прошлом» больше. Но рядом с Хаксом он чувствует себя чуть более живым. В безопасности.  
  
А потом Хакс, не скрываясь и не увиливая, предупреждает, что теперь будет находиться некоторое время в палате по приказу Верховного лидера. Кайло плевать на причину. В их разговорах нет желчи, но проскакивает что-то лёгкое, щекоткой по нервам. Диалоги больше похожи на соперничество в остроумии. Кайло нравится. Как и разговоры о космосе.  
  
Во время одного из визитов, когда Хакс сидит рядом в кресле и рассказывает о последних заданиях Первого Ордена, Кайло не сдерживается и перебивает его:  
  
— Хакс, мы были близки?  
  
— С чего такие предположения? — светлые брови приподнимаются. Он даже не одёргивает Кайло за бестактность.  
  
— Меня к вам тянет, — от вида растерянного Хакса хочется улыбнуться. — И судя по вашему расписанию, — продолжает он, — вы уделяете мне чуть больше времени, чем следует.  
  
— Нет, Рен, — отвечает Хакс после короткой паузы. — Мы не были близки.  
  
— Жаль.  
  
Кайло отворачивается и засыпает, чувствуя спиной чужой взгляд. Но это абсолютно не мешает. Бессмысленный для него отчёт он может послушать и завтра. Кайло уверен, что Хакс, не терпящий незаконченных дел, обязательно вернётся к разговору.  
  


***

  
Кайло просыпается и расфокусированным взглядом гипнотизирует потолок: металлический, без единого изъяна, даже зацепиться не за что. Теперь он считает дни приходами Хакса. Единственным _живым_ , что его окружает, несмотря на приходящих медиков. Он замечает и его усталость, и что Хакс с каждым разом задерживается на пару минут дольше, словно у него нет сил или желания возвращаться к нынешним делам. И Кайло не стесняется спрашивать: о самочувствии, о том, сколько Хакс спал в последнее время, почему он так важен Сноуку и нельзя ли приставить кого-то другого, раз генерал так занят.  
  
— Слишком много вопросов, Рен, — выдыхает Хакс, опускаясь в кресло.  
  
— Вы обещали ответить на всё.  
  
После недолгого молчания он устраивается удобнее и проговаривает:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Хакс тщательно подбирает слова. Официальные формулировки, сухие фразы. Кайло не интересует смысл, он запоминает мимику и тон голоса. Он впитывает в себя Хакса. Тот кажется то бездушной машиной, то бесконечно уставшим человеком. И Кайло не нравится ни одно из этих состояний. Судя по глубоко залёгшим теням под глазами и общей помятости, Хакс спал не больше часа за последние сутки. А потом он прерывается на середине, спешно встаёт и падает обратно в кресло. Лёгкий толчок Силы, которым Кайло неосознанно хотел его остановить, лишил Хакса чувств. Кайло поднимается, чтобы проверить пульс, и, удостоверившись, что всё в порядке и генерал просто спит, направляется к Сноуку.  
  
Кайло делает вид, что доверяется вновь. Открывает по возможности разум. Отчего-то он уверен, что Сноук оценит попытку, но так ничего и не найдёт. И он прав. Кайло сейчас не жив, но и не мёртв. Он не знает, почему его всё ещё держат в палате: раны давно затянулись. Он возвращается от Сноука таким же пустым и разбитым, каким просыпается по утрам, и запивает металлический привкус на языке парой стаканов воды.  
  
Хакс до сих пор спит в кресле. Кайло ложится так, чтобы наблюдать за ним. И, сторожа чужой сон, думает, что их ждёт. Рыжие волосы едва заметно шевелятся, как от дуновения ветра, будто по ним проходится невидимая ладонь.  
  
За бесшумно работающей системой вентиляции почти различимо чужое дыхание. Слушая его, Кайло забывается сном с мыслью: он упускает что-то важное.  
  
Наутро он просыпается не от привычного кошмара, а от звука закрывающейся двери. В кресле пусто.  
  
Хакс появляется только через сутки. С неизменным датападом и бесстрастным лицом. И Кайло опускает приветствие, переходя сразу к главному:  
  
— Вам страшно.  
  
Хакс останавливается в проёме.  
  
— Нет, — произносит он глухо, запирает дверь и садится на привычное место.  
  
— Не отрицайте. Вы так громко думаете.  
  
— Уже освоили чтение мыслей?  
  
— Скорее восприятие эмоций. Чего вы боитесь, Хакс? Смерти?  
  
— Я боюсь не успеть, — отзывается он. — Когда к вам вернётся память, от меня избавятся.  
  
— Вы можете взять моё.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Время, — уточняет Кайло. — Вам не обязательно сидеть со мной. Я не скажу Сноуку, он не увидит это в моих воспоминаниях.  
  
— Спасибо, но я хотел бы остаться, если вы не против, — Хакс замолкает, что-то быстро набирая на датападе, а потом вдруг глухо усмехается. — Как иронично, самое тихое место на корабле — рядом с Кайло Реном.  
  
— Отдыхаете, значит? А мне ваше присутствие помогает думать более трезво.  
  
— Надо же, вы умеете.  
  
— Хм, — Кайло игнорирует последнюю фразу, потягиваясь всем телом, и обнимает подушку. — Датапад у вас в руках. Важные расчёты?  
  
— Новый проект, — Хакс ведёт пальцем по экрану, а потом откладывает его в сторону.  
  
— А старый?  
  
— Уничтожен.  
  
— Я виноват?  
  
— В этом были виновны многие.  
  
— Но я один из них?  
  
— Да.  
  
Кайло молчит не больше минуты, а потом глухо произносит:  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что Кайло Рен когда-либо испытывал подобное.  
  
— Он умер, — вновь ставший безэмоциональным голос собеседника задевает что-то внутри, Кайло внезапно хочется накричать на него или крепко встряхнуть за плечи. Он больше не тот человек, что раньше, хватит сравнивать. — Я не вспомню, Хакс. Сноук ничего не найдёт.  
  
— Тогда он убьёт вас.  
  
— И вас.  
  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, не моргая. Кайло не может сказать прямо, но способен ответить. Хаксу необходимо задать правильный вопрос. Нужен всего лишь толчок.  
  
— Умирать не страшно, генерал. Больно, но не страшно.  
  
Хакс застывает.  
  
— Сколько у нас времени? — тон серьёзен. Но от Хакса волнами идут безысходность и паника, перекрывая друг друга. И разбиваются о ледяное спокойствие, когда Хакс берёт себя в руки, подавляя секундный срыв.  
  
— Думаю, не больше недели, — Кайло дёргает уголком губ. — Улетите с дипломатической миссией?  
  
— У меня есть другой план.  
  
Хакс откидывает голову на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Войдите в мой разум.  
  
Кайло шумно сглатывает и приподнимается на койке.  
  
— И вы готовы рискнуть?  
  
— У меня длинный список нереализованных проектов.  
  
— Я не помню точно, как это делается.  
  
— Но Сила вас слушается. И да, я готов рискнуть.  
  
— Раз так, идите сюда.  
  
Хакс внимательно смотрит. Кайло поднимается, уступая место на подушках.  
  
— Это обязательно?  
  
— Вам будет удобнее.  
  
Хакс встаёт и, разувшись, забирается на койку. Кайло садится рядом, подгибая под себя ногу, и протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Взгляд Хакса жжётся, но он на него не реагирует. Хакс двигает рукой, когда Кайло её перехватывает и снимает чёрную перчатку. Прохладная некрупная ладонь и длинные пальцы. Хакс обхватывает руку Кайло.  
  
— Тоже обязательно? — в голосе мало удовольствия, но от эмоций Хакса наконец перестаёт подрагивать Сила вокруг.  
  
— Не знаю, — Кайло пожимает плечами, легко усмехаясь. — Я же не помню, как это делается. Просто хотелось взять вас за руку.  
  
У Хакса такое сложное выражение лица, что Кайло просто не сдерживает улыбку.  
  
— Расслабьтесь. На самом деле с тактильным контактом должно быть проще, — он наклоняется вперёд и поднимает свободную руку. — Я буду осторожен. Только не прячьтесь. Это подстёгивает. И искушает.  
  
Хакс кивает, сильнее сжимает руку и выгибается с коротким вскриком, когда Кайло приоткрывает разум. Вторжение сначала неумелое, грубое, но Кайло быстро находит ту грань, от которой лучше держаться подальше. Читает воспоминания легко и открыто. Видит себя. И смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. Жадно впитывает каждую деталь, слово, голос. Хакс не пытается укрыться. Хорошо, иначе будет больнее. Лишние барьеры всегда манят сломать их: заглянуть за полупрозрачный крепкий щит, узнать, что настолько ценное хранится внутри.  
  
Первая встреча — восторг и трепет, чуть позже — лёгкое раздражение. Каждая пикировка и диалог. Всё мелькает быстро, но Кайло успевает осмыслить и запомнить. Снятый шлем — замешательство и непонятное волнение, надо же, ситх не в привычном понимании, лёгкое удовлетворение от догадки о несдержанности в силу возраста; слишком молод и… ещё одна мысль, которой не позволили развиться: «странно красив». Кайло внезапно лестно. Дальше — привычная рутина и стычки — как способ уверить себя, что всё под контролем. Дрожь от прикосновения плечом. Ни страха, ни неприязни. Что-то другое.  
  
Старкиллер — разочарование, злость, собранность, трещина контроля, паника, вновь собранность. Кайло видит себя на снегу. Раненого и бессознательного. Как Хакс шёл позади штурмовиков, следя за ним. Как боялся не успеть.  
  
Кайло никогда не восстановит память. Он всё выжег. Но теперь он сможет попробовать сыграть роль, нужную Сноуку.  
  
Сознание Хакса отключается. Слишком много всего даже для Кайло. Последние годы, которые он не помнит, пролетели перед глазами за пару мгновений.  
  
Кайло садится ровнее. Рука Хакса ослабла и не впивается в кожу. Он смотрит на человека, который рискнул трезвостью разума ради призрачной надежды. Чтобы их обоих признали ещё работающим механизмом, нужным в системе. Кайло не помнит, ради чего шёл, боролся, выбрал именно этот путь. Но мысль о том, чтобы не разочаровать Хакса и пожертвовать теперь чем-то ради их общего спасения, не отпускает. Стоит попытаться, не правда ли, генерал? Раз вам хватило смелости.  
  
Кайло знает, что они не ладили. Видел всё. Но собственные реакции кажутся глупыми и ребяческими.  
  
Кайло укрывает Хакса одеялом, выключает все приборы и аппаратуру. План у Кайло чудом не возник, только неясные образы и схемы из чужой головы как намётки для чего-то большего, не до конца сформировавшегося. Кайло запустит цепную реакцию. Всё. Судя по воспоминаниям, Хакс неплохо выкручивается из ситуаций, опасных здесь и сейчас. Кайло предвкушает.  
  


***

  
Вести себя как «раньше» не составляет труда. Он возвращает форму и статус, просыпается от прежних кошмаров уже в личной каюте. И только оставшись наедине с Хаксом, Кайло позволяет себе быть никем. Его это устраивает. Хаксу не интересно, он пока не отошёл от вторжения в разум. Кайло убеждает Сноука, что он, прошлый, вернулся, обрёл баланс и сможет контролировать Силу лучше. Она и правда слушается подозрительно легко. В Кайло нет прежней страсти, но и Света в нём тоже нет. Это и хорошо, и плохо. Но Сноук верит. Ментальные атаки не пробивают щиты. Кайло говорит, что освоил новую технику. Сноук смеётся и хвалит. Наказания так и не следует. Кайло уверен, что учитель не спустит с него глаз и в любой момент будет готов нанести удар. Но Кайло свою роль уже выполнил. Остальное — за генералом.  
  
Отсрочка временная. Помимо дел со Сноуком есть ещё новый проект и управление кораблём. Но Кайло больше не в силах ничем помочь. Он проводит вечера в каюте Хакса, сидя неслышно спиной к кровати. Старается не мешать. Его затылок вряд ли заметен в темноте. Хакс придвигается так, чтобы положить ладонь рядом с головой, но не касается. Кайло это чувствует, но говорит только о том, что рядом с Хаксом ему лучше думается. И благодарит, что он его не прогоняет. Им обоим нужно привести мысли в порядок. А ещё он следит за состоянием Хакса, который признаётся сразу, что у него просто нет сил больше спорить, как и идей, что делать со Сноуком.  
  
Время идёт, но торопить Хакса бессмысленно. Кайло отклоняет вариант за вариантом и ждёт, когда Хакс подберётся к последнему. Самому страшному, но действенному. Кайло знает, чувствует, что так будет правильно, но молчит. Ему важно услышать вопрос от Хакса: чтобы он пришёл к этой просьбе сам и потом не жалел о случившемся. Это опасно. Он может умереть или сойти с ума. Но Кайло готов попытаться. Ему внезапно лучше так, чем видеть в глазах Хакса бессилие. Сомнение — лучше. Всегда. Оно почти как действие. Половина проделанного шага. Но под рёбрами ноет. Он загоняет чувство дальше, не позволяя ему оформиться в слова.  
  
Хакс сдаётся. В одну из ночей он не сдерживается и опускает ладонь на голову Кайло. Массирует затылок, перебирая пряди между пальцев.  
  
— Моя просьба эгоистична и ужасна по своей только сути. Но это единственный вариант, Кайло. Тебе по силам сжечь его разум?  
  
— Во время ментальной связи — да. Его и мой.  
  
— И ты, — начинает Хакс и замолкает.  
  
— Не знаю. И не хочу знать, — Кайло закрывает глаза. От аккуратных прикосновений волоски на руках встают дыбом.  
  
— Когда? — Хакс переходит на шёпот. Ладонь спускается ниже, к шее, и разминает затёкшие мышцы. Гладит плечо, согревая.  
  
— Завтра вечером, — он слегка наклоняет голову вперёд и вбок. — А сейчас у меня эгоистичная просьба к тебе, Хакс.  
  
Чужая рука замирает на мгновение.  
  
— Всё, что пожелаешь.  
  
— Подвинься.  
  
Кайло медленно встаёт и устраивается на кровати рядом с Хаксом. В ту ночь они просто спят рядом, укрытые единственным одеялом.  
  


***

  
Сноук не успевает прервать контакт. Кайло не позволяет. Интуитивное знание, как это делать, приходит из ниоткуда, но помогает слабо. Трудно удержать оба разума. Он не беспокоится о личности. Выжигает всё подчистую, сливая их мысли в единый поток, что пожирают языки пламени. Воспоминания вспыхивают ярко, как илезийские специи, брошенные в открытый огонь щедрой горстью. Они оба кричат. Учитель борется до конца. Но воля Кайло сильнее. Шлейф пепла и сноп искр сдувает невидимая волна Силы. Их поглощает тьма.  
  


***

  
Он приходит в сознание, но не чувствует самого себя. Кто это — он? Он ничто. Он существо. Он человек. Он творение Силы. Он никто.  
  
Глаза режет от яркого света. Тысячи игл впиваются в кожу. Остро пульсирует в висках. Дыхание неглубоко. Грудь сжимает, когда он видит рыжие волосы совсем рядом. Мужчина. Бледный, с лихорадочным взглядом. Кто ты?  
  
Он двигает языком: во рту сухо и солено. Он приоткрывает губы, вдыхая. Едва уловимый запах ладана витает в воздухе. Названия приходят сами. Цвета и звуки. Постепенно. Больно вспыхивая в мозгу.  
  
Его ладонь сжимают, поглаживая. Осторожно и мягко. Нежность. Сердце пропускает удар. Моё. Свой. Доверие.  
  
Он расслабляется. В глаза впиваются невидимые осколки. В ушах то шумит, то становится абсолютно тихо.  
  
— Кайло.  
  
Голос. Знакомая интонация. Щеки касается ладонь. Тепло. Он фокусирует взгляд. Зелень и лёд. Просьба. Вариант. Ты. Хочется сказать: «да». Но губы сухие, неподвижные. Он облизывается. Лицо напротив беспокойное, уставшее, худое, с запавшими глазами. Так близко.  
  
— Ты помнишь, кто я?  
  
Хрип. Кашель. Стон. Мерцание звёзд под сомкнутыми веками.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Он смотрит, не моргая. Это лицо — дёрнувшийся уголок губ, светлые ресницы тенью на веках — знакомо и нет. Глаза в глаза. Ярко. Так важно сейчас.  
  
— Хакс.  
  
Имя легко срывается с губ, но он не осознаёт. Не помнит. Плечи сжимают до боли, обнимая. Чужой смех, глухой и надрывный. И влага на лице. Чья? Две тёплые ладони на щеках. Мягкое прикосновение губ к его губам.  
  
Он _никто_. Но это — не важно.


End file.
